


Only Belong To Me // Sebaek One Shot

by jiyomin



Category: EXO (Band), Sebaek - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, EXO - Freeform, Hurt, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sebaek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyomin/pseuds/jiyomin
Summary: in which baekhyun gets hurt by sehun in many ways but still loves him.





	Only Belong To Me // Sebaek One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by monster and wolf by exo ♡ i was originally going to make in chanbaek but i changed my mind ♡ enjoy

baekhyun was scared inside even though he looked composed on the outside. he was hanging out with his best friend chanyeol in his house, watching netflix and cuddling. it was nothing special, really. sehun was at work and wouldn't come back until around 9pm but he was scared nonetheless. he knows sehun absolutely does not approve of his and chanyeol's friendship, fearing that baekhyun would cheat on him with the giant. but baekhyun, being the little shit he is, decided to take a huge risk and invite chanyeol over. it's not like they're doing something. besides, chanyeol has a girlfriend and baekhyun has sehun. 

chanyeol lets out a loud yawn, breaking baekhyun from his trance. the fear has intensified, he knew that if sehun catches chanyeol with his boyfriend in the same house, let alone cuddling on the couch, he would do things that are unspeakable. baekhyun knows that sehun is possessive, but he loved him so much and just can't leave him no matter what. "i should probably go, hyuna might be waiting for me," chanyeol said, letting out another loud yawn. "i guess, sehun is probably on his wa- holy shit! it's 8:58! two more minutes!" baekhyun was freaking out. he's in so much trouble if sehun comes now. chanyeol knew this, he knew that sehun hates them, but still can't let go of his best friend. they've been friends for 9 years and nothing can ever bring them apart. "fuck fuck fuck!" baekhyun stood up and grabbed chanyeol's shoes before throwing them in the latter's face. "i'm sorry yeol, but go! now!" chanyeol got up so fast he was dizzy for a moment until he composed himself. he quickly put on his shoes, grabbed his coat and phone, kissed baekhyun on the forehead and left without a word. 

baekhyun started cleaning up the mess he and chanyeol made, biscuit crumbs and chips everywhere before he sprayed the room with air freshener so it wouldn't smell of chanyeol's cologne anymore. he went to the bedroom and sat on the bed, taking out his novel and found the page he last read.

baekhyun woke up to the sound of crashing downstairs. he didn't realise he was asleep until he checked the time. 9:42pm, he was asleep for 30 minutes. the sound of a crash startled him, he knew it was sehun, but why? he hopped off the bed and made his way downstairs to be faced with an angry sehun clutching a vase in his hand and a trashed living room. "what the f-" baekhyun started but was quickly silenced by sehun slamming him against the wall and choking him. "you brought him didn't you?" sehun growled, his voice octaves deep. baekhyun was beyond terrified. he didn't know how to respond. how did sehun find out? did his nosy neighbour tell him? did he see chanyeol leaving? his mind was swimming with questions until they were interrupted by sehun's voice. "answer me!" he screamed in baekhyun's face and choked him even harder. tears were starting to form in baekhyun's eyes. he knew this would happen, he knew sehun would get angry, yet he still rebelled. he deserved it.

"i-i... he, um, w-we-" baekhyun was stuttering, both from the fear and from the lack of oxygen because of sehun's hands. "what? answer me you little slut. did you fuck? did you let him fuck you on this couch? did you?!" sehun was fuming. he knows he's hurting baekhyun but he didn't care. he shouldn't have disobeyed him. "did you let him fuck that little cunt of yours? huh? did he make you feel good? huh you little whore?" at this point baekhyun didn't know how to answer. he hates that sehun would accuse him of cheating. he hates that sehun would call him a slut and a whore. but worst of all, he hates that it turned him on. 

sehun finally let go of baekhyun's neck and saw blue-green bruises start to form. good, he thought. to remind him and everyone else who he belongs to. baekhyun was gasping for air, tears streaming down his delicate cheeks. sehun felt no remorse, no sympathy, no guilt. nothing. all he felt was anger, hurt and betrayal. how could his boyfriend bring over that man, even after he warned him? how could he betray him like that? he picked up baekhyun roughly before going to the bedroom and slamming the latter so hard on the bed and ripped off his shirt.

he pinned him down with one hand, and used the other to tug on his hair. hard. "you. belong. to. me," he whispered hotly into the younger's ear, sending shivers down his spine. he tugged on his hair even harder, with so much force that baekhyun let out a sob. "did he touch you? did you do anything together? does he make you feel like i do? hm?" baekhyun started shaking his head furiously, but sehun wasn't satisfied with the younger's answer. "answer me you fucking bitch," sehun tugged at baekhyun's hair again, and the latter couldn't take it anymore. he started kicking at sehun, but he was too weak. sehun didn't move an inch. he started kicking and flailing his arms around, desperately trying to rid himself of sehun's hurtful touches. this wasn't new to him, sehun always lets his anger get the best of him and hurt his boyfriend. but baekhyun couldn't believe that this was his sehun, the same sweet, angelic sehun he knew from highschool. people change, but sehun changed for the worst. 

"p-please seh-sehun... mmf- let me g-go!" he was sobbing like crazy, but he didn't care. he was in too much pain, both physically and emotionally. sehun didn't seem to take him seriously, so he started sucking hard on baekhyun's neck down to his collarbones, leaving a trail of hickeys. "n-no! please," baekhyun was drained of energy, he was used to this but it still hurt so much. he hated that he loves sehun and would let him do anything to his body. 

"you even smell of him, you slut," sehun growled against the younger's chest. "you slept with him, didn't you. and don't you fucking dare lie, or i would have to hurt you," baekhyun was beyond terrified, he shook his head violently. he can't sleep with chanyeol. not when he has sehun.

"p-please... aah- s-sehun ah, i s-swea- ngh- i swear!" baekhyun was thrashing around but sehun kept him pinned onto the bed. he doesn't know why he hurts baekhyun but he still does it. "you sure?" he mocked the shorter, sucking on his right nipple while still tugging on his hair. 

"y-yes- ah- i'm s-sure- mmff!" sehun flipped baekhyun onto his stomach, kissing along his back until he reached the waistband of his sweatpants. he tugged them down, leaving him in only his tight boxers, covering his dick. 

baekhyun seemed to catch on, and he started screaming. "please! s-sehun! no! i swear i didn't do anything with sehun! i love you! please let me go!" but sehun has other plans. he pulled down baek's boxers, letting his cock spring out and hit his lower stomach. "please sehun, don't- aah! don't do this! i-i don't- ngh- wanna do this!" baekhyun meant it, he doesn't want to have sex, but he would do anything for sehun, even if it meant getting fucked so hard he would bleed. "please sehun, we can ta-talk this ou- aaah!" he was interrupted by sehun shoving his tongue into his asshole, making him quiver in pleasure. 

"look at you, being a whore for me. does chanyeol make you feel this good? has he ever tasted your sweet cum?" baekhyun was too lost in ecstasy he didn't even hear the other's question. even though it was pleasurable, he didn't want to do this. he wasn't in the mood. "sehun- ngh! p-please st- aah! stop!" he screamed, but sehun kept going, thrusting his warm, soft tongue in and out of baekhyun's tight asshole, clenching around him. he was close to cumming, but he won't let it out because he needs sehun to know he's serious about stopping. but before he could, sehun abruptly stopped his assault, pulling his tongue out of baekhyun's pink swollen cunt, leaving a trail of saliva. he unzipped his pants, pulled down his boxers, and let his hard, red cock jump out. 

baekhyun was beginning to scramble to his feet but was quickly stopped by sehun's hands grabbing his curvy hips hard, and slamming him back down on his back. the younger tried with all his power to fight the other off but he was too strong, not even budging. "i'm serious sehun! p-please stop it!" he was sobbing hard again, the tears staining his porcelain cheeks. "please se- aaah!" sehun shut him up by ramming his hard, thick cock into baekhyun's warm, tight heat, stretching him out. baekhyun was in so much pain, physically because sehun didn't stretch him out first. and emotionally because sehun doesn't care about him. his lower back hurt so much, but nothing compared to the pain he felt in his heart. sehun was like a dog with rabies, constantly slamming in and out of the younger's swollen hole. "mmm, your sweet little pussy feels so good around me... aaah," he was going at such an inhumane speed, enjoying the way that the younger was clenching around his fat cock and how he was struggling under him. he was sick and sadistic, but he can't help it. baekhyun should've known better than to bring that chanyeol over. 

the sounds of baekhyun's sobs and screams, sehun's grunting and skin meeting skin were the only sounds filling the room. the bed was creaking loudly from how hard sehun was fucking baekhyun. he couldn't stop, he was too caught up in the pleasure he didn't notice that the younger was bleeding. baekhyun was hurting a lot. his lower stomach felt like it could burst any moment now, and his hips were beginning to bruise from how hard sehun was holding him. the older was close to releasing, but the younger was shaking with pain. after a few more hard thrusts, sehun was done. he pulled out of baekhyun, shivering at the loss of contact because he already missed his boyfriend's warm cavern around him. baekhyun was a mess, his cheeks stained with tears, drool trailing down his chin. his eyes were bloodshot, his head hurt, his stomach, back and asshole hurt so much. the mattress was stained with his blood. sehun collapsed on top of baekhyun, wrapping his arms around the latter before instantly falling asleep. 

it was 4:36 am. baekhyun was awoken by the pain shooting across his spine. he quickly sat up but instantly regretted it because he was extremely sore from sehun practically raping him. speaking of sehun, he still had his muscular arms wrapped around baekhyun's waist. the younger slowly pulled himself out of sehun's grip, the pain intensifying but he stayed patient. he eventually rid himself of the older's arms and got up slowly, and took one step before wincing at the pain. tears were starting to form and he swallowed the lump in this throat and walked to the bathroom. he locked the door behind him before looking at the mirror. he gasped quietly when he saw himself in the mirror. well, what seems like himself. his reflection was staring back at him with completely red and swollen eyes, flaming cheeks, hickeys on his neck down to his collarbones, dark purple bruises on his hips, and dried blood stained the delicate skin between his inner thighs.

he slowly walked to the shower and turned the heat to maximum before getting in. the scalding hot water washed off the dirt on his body. even after having a long, burning shower, he still felt dirty, disgusting and used.

he got out of the shower only to realise that he forgot a towel. he didn't want to go out there because he didn't want to risk facing his boyfriend since he was a light sleeper. he opened the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of pills and swallowed a couple dry. he layed on the bathroom floor and cried himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i should make a sequel to this. suggest to me what i should should do :)


End file.
